University of Chicago
The University of Chicago was founded in 1892 by businessman John D. Rockefeller and the American Baptist Education Society. Located several miles south of downtown Chicago, in the neighborhood of Hyde Park. It quickly became a major university for both education and research. One unique aspect of the university at the time was that classes were held year-round and that students were allowed graduate at any time in the year, after completing the requirements. Also, it allowed the enrollment of women and minorities at a time when many universities were not gender or race integrated. History In 1920, after having been rejected by Harvard, Yale, and Northwestern, Indiana Jones began attending the University of Chicago, hoping to study archaeology. Though archaeology was his passion, his father pointed him towards linguistics, which was his first declared major; his initial course load consisted of Intermediate Syntax, Historical Linguistics, Introduction to Biology and Genetics, the lab for that course, and Introduction to Russian Civilization.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones While at the university, Jones met and became friends with Harold Oxley. Jones's roommates were Eliot Ness, studying business and law, and Jack Shannon. As Indy became more interested in learning how to play jazz under the tutelage of Sidney Bechet, he brought his soprano saxophone with him to practice in his dorm room. Eliot suggested that he practice elsewhere. Indy and Eliot attended a party thrown at the Alpha Sigma Chi fraternity house, but were kicked out after Indy, in an attempt to impress Susie Hilton, played jazz, which was looked on disapprovingly by many of the white students. While working as a waiter, and going out the jazz clubs, Indy's schoolwork began to suffer, though he did attend a lecture where he challenged his classics professor's notion of the reasons behind music by bringing up the blues. During the investigation of Jim Colosimo's murder in May, Indy and reporter Ernest Hemingway met up in his dorm room, which led to Eliot's involvement on the case. The trio used the dorm room as a meeting point to discuss their discoveries. After visiting New York City and Los Angeles during the summer of 1920, Indy returned, and continued his academic work. His archaeological studies were done under the mentorship of Abner Ravenwood, until Indy's relationship with Abner's daughter, Marion caused a falling out between the professor and his student. Ravenwood would later be fired as his obsession with the Ark of the Covenant grew. Locations within the University of Chicago *Dormitory of Indiana Jones and Eliot Ness (Room on second floor) *Lecture Hall *Alpha Sigma Chi fraternity house Behind the scenes The opening chapters of the novel Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi are set in 1920, during which Indiana Jones graduates from the University of Chicago. However, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles later established that that was the year he began studying there, contradicting the events of Peril at Delphi. The franchise's continuity keeper Leland Chee subsequently stated the discrepency was accounted for by treating the Peril at Delphi chapters as having covered two periods of time so Jones enters Chicago in 1920 and later graduates in 1922, when he begins his studies at the Sorbonne as depicted in the rest of the novel.Indycron continuity database questions Appearances * Spring Break Adventure * Tales of Innocence * * Mystery of the Blues * Scandal of 1920 * Hollywood Follies *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Other Tales'' *''Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references External links * Category:University of Chicago